The Fear of Guns and Glitter
by MalecFanatic7
Summary: Some mistakes can't be fixed with apologies and kind smiles. Some actions can't be forgiven and some faults can't be overlooked. A spiral of lies and desperation could break Alec and Magnus apart forever, with only their daughter being left as the remaining link. Malec.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: IF YOU RECOGNIZE ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS AS PROPERTY OF CASSANDRA CLARE YOU ARE RIGHT. THEY ARE HER CHARACTERS. I DO NOT OWN THEM.**

**! IMPORTANT !  
**

**Authors note: Quick explanation and additional details.**

**Firstly: I want to keep the expectations realistic as in we all make mistakes, and throughout this story there will be anger and sorrow but also forgiveness and the acknowledgements of each others faults.**

**Secondly: This story is based on Alec's and Magnus's already progressed relationship. In this story they have been together for 5 years. They also have an adopted girl age 5 named Annabel. They adopted her when she was 3. Alec is currently a highly ranked FBI officer and Magnus is a well known interior designer. **

**Enjoy :)**

Alec stared out the cab window into the endless black night of Brooklyn. The light from the surrounding buildings casting a faint halo around the small raindrops that were pounding down onto the pavement. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he rested his head in his hands, desperately trying to suppress the pounding headache and exhaustion he was feeling. His hair hung limply around his face and his azure eyes were glazed and inattentive.

Magnus would be upset with him, he already knew it. He had been working on a case nonstop for the last month and had to spend two weeks in California in the blazing heat. Leaving Magnus with 5 year old Annabel who had just finished preschool for fall break and his overloading work schedule. He was glad it was over, the memories still sent unwanted shivers down Alec's back whenever he thought about it. Late hours in his office and lack of sleep had finally paid off and him and his crew was able to catch the man who had been hunting and stalking female politicians for at least over a year now. He had a sinisterly wicked mind, that man. A compulsive obsession with control and strong minded women. It didn't make for a good combination. He hoped that at least his early arrival of two days would soothe Magnus's anger to a degree.

The cab stopped in front of his and Magnus's Brooklyn apartment, which looked dreadful and cold in the rain. A soft light was blazing in the window on the right of the third floor. At least there was the possibility that Magnus was awake, Alec thought. The red brick of the building had lost it's warmth on nights like these, the cracked wooden frames surrounding the entrance looked old and sloppy, as if attached there carelessly. Alec however knew better, he knew the laughter and love that filled every room in the apartment complex and the amount of care put in to keep the building standing.

Alec pushed himself against the door after handing the cab driver a wad of bills. He quickly walked around the back and popped the trunk open and swung his large duffle bag over his shoulder. By this point his grey t-shirt and jacket were completely soaked through and his hair kept dripping into his eyes. He practically sprinted to the front doors and fished his key out of his pocket, the wet metal constantly slipping out of his hands until finally unlocking the door. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it for a minute catching his breath and attempting to chase away the fog that was clouding his mind. His muscles ached as he ascended the stairs his briefcase loosely held in his hand. He softly unlocked the door in case Annabel was sleeping and dropped his duffle bag beside the door together with his brief case and gun holster. He shook a hand through his dark lock attempting to squeeze most of the water out. He slipped of his jacket and his shoes and walked into the kitchen. The digital clock read 1:43 AM. Shit, he thought, it was later than he had anticipated, but hopefully he could snuggle up to Magnus in bed and worry about the rest tomorrow. After he had done a quick peek into Annabel's room he headed towards his and Magus's bedroom and softly turned the handle.

At first all he saw and heard was darkness and the timid sound of dual breathing. The soft yellow light from the hallway spilled into the bedroom and it took Alec's eyes only a moment to adjust before his breathing hitched and caught in his throat.

Magnus lay under the covers, his right leg spilling over the edge of the bed and his lean torso exposed, rising and falling softly. However the spot beside him wasn't empty. Alec's head was spinning as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing, his hands became clammy and he could feel the utter panic bubbling in his stomach. Beside Magnus was another exposed torso, this one broader and more muscled. A hip peeking out from under the comforter and a head tucked into the corner of Magnus's neck. Black hair splayed across the pillow and lips touching Magnus's shoulder. His boyfriends shoulder. Alec's vision was slightly blurry and his mind was blank as he surveyed the rest of the room. Clothes were scattered in a trail from the door to the bed. His and Magnus's picture that stood on the bed side table was face down, but the signs of Alec's existence in the room were still clearly visible. His books still neatly stacked on the shelf attached to the left wall. His cologne next to the pictures of him and his family together on the dresser. It was funny really, Alec thought in a haze. He doesn't own a single picture of his father, not one. Considering the fact that they resented each other it made sense, but now he felt a sad sense of nostalgia. He cast one look back at Magnus, whom luckily hadn't awoken and gently shut the door behind him.

He couldn't face the confrontation, the utter humiliation and shame. The hurt look he knew would be plain on his features and the cold one he feared Magnus would give in return. He made it three steps out of the bedroom until he sagged to the ground and curled his knees to his stomach. He concentrated on his breathing desperately trying to fight down the up coming anxiety attack. His mind was a storm and all he felt at that moment was pain, not anger or fear, just pain. His eyes stayed dry but his hands quivered. He needed to get out of here, he needed air.

"Daddy?" Annabel's small frame was visible in the hallway.

Alec looked at Annabel, her dark brown hair tucked into two messy braids and her pink and white nightgown toughing below the knees. The sight of her made Alec come to a realization. He needed to be strong for her, he couldn't let her see him like this. He needed to protect her.

"Annabel" he breathed out and sent her a weak smile. "Do you wanna go on a fun trip with me for a while?"

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Thank you for reading and hopefully this was to your liking :) **

**Please send me a review and i'll get the next longer chapter up as soon as possible!**

**-MalecFanatic7**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE**

** AUTHORS NOTE: The main reason I updated this story so soon is because i'm sick, and what better than writing fan fiction on days like this? :) I'd like to thank everybody that posted a review on my story, it was the biggest encouragement I received and motivated me to really be determined to keep moving on with this story. It's just nice to know there are people out there who actually enjoy the stuff I write. So thank you! **

Annabel slowly walked over to Alec, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as a lazy grin spread on her face. Her cheeks were flushed a warm rosy colour and she had her stuffed bunny rabbit tightly secured between her thin arms. "Where are we gonna go daddy?"

Alec felt a wave or relief wash over him, Annabel was oblivious to the distressed state he was currently in. He picked her up from the floor and let her rest on his hip and smiled at her. "Wanna go visit uncle Jace?" She nodded her head eagerly as he set her back down on the mahogany floors.

"Alright sweetie go pack your things. You can try out your new Iron Man back pack!" She nearly squealed with excitement as she ran as fast as her tiny foot steps could carry her. Right before disappearing into her bedroom she flashed Alec one last toothy grin before shutting the door behind her. She'd always loved super heroes, however Iron man was by far her favourite. As she had so boldly put it " if he can do it with science, then so can I!" When Magnus and Alec had first found out about her in the orphanage she was playing with her Captain America doll rather than the barbie dolls all the other girls were playing with.

Alec walked into the kitchen and splashed some cold water on his face, he rested his hands on the countertop. Taking a few deep breaths he was able to lock away all panic and devastating emotion, this way he wouldn't alarm Annabel. He was well aware he wouldn't be able to put up with his emotions for much longer, but at least he could try until he'd arrive at Jace's house. His duffle bag carried all of his necessities for at least two weeks, which saved him from having to either enter the bedroom again or having to borrow from Jace. He quickly called a cab and waited in the kitchen for Annabel to finish up. He left his briefcase on the kitchen table in plain sight, hopefully enough to make Magnus aware of the reason for Annabel's absence. He didn't trust himself to establish any sort of contact with Magnus at the moment and had simply decided against leaving a note.

A few minutes later Annabel emerged from her bedroom, she'd changed from her night gown into a pair of blue short and a long sleeved green t-shirt with the hulk on it. On top of that she wore a bright yellow poncho, with a purple and pink cap perched on her head. She shone the flash light she was holding around the kitchen.

"You ready to go?" Alec asked in a hushed whisper which he hoped sounded more enthusiastic than his body felt.

"What about.." Her smile turned a little more slack as she turned her head towards the main bedroom' Alec tensed slightly.

"You'll get to see daddy soon okay?" He picked up his duffle bag with his gun holster already attached to his hip and held out his hand for Annabel. All traces of concern were wiped clean off of her face as soon as she heard a car stopping outside. She put her hands on her hips and tipped her chin up at Alec and spoke in a seemingly posh tone. "The bat mobile is ready for us Robbin" and she broke out into a wide smile as she and Alec walked through the apartment door and quietly shut it behind them.

The downpour had diminished to a slight drizzle, and the night air was crisp and smelled of earth. Alec and Anny shuffled into the cab and blew their hands to warm them up. They continued to play a game of tic tac toe in one of Annabel's notebooks until the cab stopped in front of Jace's house.

The exterior walls were made entirely out of brick with large windows and white trimmings. This choice of residency was mostly due to Clary's influence. Anny skipped up the steps to the door as Alec paid the cab driver and grabbed their bags out of the back. Soon he joined her on the front steps of the house and rung the bell twice. He hadn't announced his oncoming presence in any sort of matter since it was all fairly hurried, but he was sure he would be welcome with open albeit worried arms.

It took a few minutes and Annabel leaned against Alec's leg. The door opened to reveal very annoyed and drowsy looking Jace.

"What the hell.." but he cut of his sentence as soon as he noticed it was his brother standing on the front steps of his house, in the middle of the night. His face momentarily turned blank. He turned his head and called Clary and proceeded to step aside to let them in. "Alec.."

Clary stood at the back of the rather large entrance hall with a tired smile on her lips. Concern was written across both of their faces. Alec crouched down to Annabel's height and talked to her in a soft but stern tone of voice.

"Go with Clary okay sweetie? It's time for bed." She stuck out her bottom lip in the form of a pout, just like Magnus always did. It struck a painful chords inside of Alec. Soon Annabel was yawning and walking towards Clary, who took her in her arms and started comfortably chatting with Annabel as they made their way towards one of the guest bedrooms.

"Not that I mind your longing to visit my magnificent self and Clary, but I do have to wonder why in the middle of the night?" Jace sounded skeptical as he eyed Alec up and down. "I mean no offence man but you look horrid.." Alec shot him an annoyed look and let a deep sigh escape his lips as he left the duffle bag slide off of his shoulder. He rubbed his eyes with one of his hands tiredly.

"You got any scotch? I'm gonna need it to make sense of it all."

**That wraps up the second chapter. I'm planning to increase the length of the chapters as each chapter gets published. **

**In the next chapter or the chapter after that i'm planning on revealing the situation on Magnus's side.. As well as the identity of the person he was sharing a bed with.. Any guesses?**

** :) Pleassee REVIEW! Even if it's one word of encouragement or constructive criticism. It would really help me along! **

**-MalenFanatic7**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that was created by Cassandra Clare. **

**AUTHORS NOTE :Hello guys! Sorry for the late update. I had a super stressful week and the amount of homework I was expected to complete was pretty overwhelming. So it was pretty hard to squeeze in time to write the third chapter. However my sunday plans were cancelled so here I am :) **

Jace searched the house for a towel while Alec poured the amber coloured liquid into two glasses and set them on the low glass table by the couch. He rested his head in between his elbows as he sunk into the soft pillows.

"So want to tell me what happened?" Jace asked as he leaned against the frame on the living room doorway.

"Not really no.." Alec sighed as he held the bridge of his nose and raised his eyes to meet those of Jace. Jace was his adopted brother, blood never bonded people, relations did. Alec had learnt that the hard way with his parents. It always left a bitter taste in his mouth thinking about it. "But I suppose considering the circumstances I do owe it to you"

"I'm actually not clear myself what I saw" he started "nor do I honestly really understand. I mean I get that i've been away a lot, and that Magnus has been really busy with Annabel and his work. And yes maybe he was upset with me that I had to leave for work at such a crucial time and that before that I was working such late nights but"

"Alec" Jace interrupted Alec calmly as he raised a brow. "As much as I love to delve into your negative deposition and hear all the ups and downs of yours and Magnus's relationship, I really would like to know what this is actually all about."

Alec took a deep breath and felt his insides twisting, whenever you had to voice something it always seemed harder to actually say than you'd imagined. He swallowed. "I saw Magnus in bed with someone else."

Jace blinked a couple times and held the blank look on his face. "What?"

Alec avoided his eyes and let out another breath. "You heard me Jace." Alecs voice sounded weak even to his own ears.

"So.. You're saying.. That Magnus, the love of your life. Who by the way is beyond infatuated with you.. Cheated on you?" Jace sounded unbelieving and surprised.

"Yes"

There was a moment of silence and the air felt thick and constricting. Alec's mind was racing but also felt so tired. So incredibly tired of what he had yet to face. So pained and suffocated and hurt. How could this have happened, how did he not see Magnus's signs of unhappiness earlier. But most of all. Why, why did he do this to him and Annabel. Why didn't he just talk to Alec. And why did he pick Alec in the first place, only to later decide he was bored with him.

"Shit" Jace was rubbing his forehead and had his eyes squeezed with frustration. The faint almost non existent lines in his face had now deepened considerably. "Shit Alex, how could this have happened?!" He was almost yelling now. His nager wasn't directed at Alec, rather to the entire situation.

"I don't know" Alec choked out the tears now welling up in his eyes.

"Okay, okay. We will figure this out in the morning. It's 4 am for christs sake." Jace grabbed the glass off the table and tossed the liquid inside down the sink in the kitchen.

"it's not like you to waste perfectly good scotch like that" Alec tried to smile but it turned into more of a grimace.

Jace smiled sadly at him "get some sleep Alec, we'll face this tomorrow, together." And with that he trudged out of the living room.

Magnus's and Alec's apartment.

He woke to a pounding throb in his head and immediately closed his eyes again. Magnus let out a low groan as he tried to steady his spinning head. The light that shone through the blinds turned the insides of his eyelids pink. He touched the ground with his foot to feel something nice and solid to balance his turning stomach.

He heard a soft chuckle beside him.

"Rough night huh darling?" Magnus opened his eyes and was met with a mop of stark white hair and dark green eyes.

Magnus lay very still with his eyes wide open. He slowly surveyed the room as the events of last night came rushing back to him. His whole body almost spasmed and he sat straight up. Headache now forgotten he focused on the person before him, who was most certainly not Alec.

"Get out" Magnus practically growled. Ragnor let out another chuckle.

"So eager to get rid of me darling? It was the exact opposite last night." Ragnor smirked as a desperate fire lit up in Magnus's emerald green eyes. He really was a pretty sight, Ragnor thought distantly, if only he didn't have the whole unsure boyfriend daughter thing going on. He sighed wistfully "Yes yes i'm leaving"

Magnus watched him with sharp eyes for a moment and then closed them and fell back unto the pillows, his every muscle strung with tension. He waited until Ragnor had gathered all of his belongings and heard the rustling of his clothes being pulled on; he opened the door. However before he shut it he called over his shoulder.

"Hit me up when you're having boyfriend drama again Mags" and with that he was out the door.

Magnus's limbs went slack and his eyes were filled with tears. He felt pathetic and sour. How could he have done this. Everybody has their moments of weakness but to give in to them he felt was cowardly. How could he do this, he had Alec. Perfect hardworking beautiful Alec. His heart clenched painfully and he threw his arms over his eyes. He layed there what felt like hours wishing he could fade into oblivion. He was shameful. He mulled over how it had led to this, he hadn't drank that for years now apart from the occasional glass of wine over a candle lit dinner. He turned his head sideways to the bright red numbers displayed on his alarm clock, they read 11:48 AM. He should get started on breakfast for Annabel, that was the very least he could do to distract himself, besides he needed to take care of her, no matter what.

Eventually Magnus got up slowly and achingly pulled himself into his deep purple bathrobe. He trudged out of the bedroom to get some aspirin, his head felt heavy and painful. He ran a hand through he ebony strands painfully pulling out the knots that had formed there during his unrestful night. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass out of the cabinet, as he turned he caught sight of the kitchen table and dropped the glass as he froze and it dawned upon him.

Alec's briefcase was on the kitchen table and Annabel would've usually been up and awake by now.

**AN: I really do sincerely apologize for once again the shortness of this chapter. However I should have plenty of time to write this week so expect a new chapter up soon :) As the chapters go by you will see the full display of feelings they both feel, please be patient. ALSO! I already have the layout for the next chapter all planned out so please look forward to that! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! It means the world to me and keeps me constantly brainstorming and coming back to this story. It's a great motivator so if you could spare the time please leave me at least a word or two :)**

**Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovelies! I deeply apologize for the long delay, I was at lack of motivation. But throughout the month the amount of reviews, followers, and favourites kept rising. And it really made me realize how much I want to continue this story! Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: Cassandra Clare owns everything, except in this case, the story line. **

**Warning: Mild swearing. **

Light peeked through the fine stitching of the curtains and lit the room with a warm morning glow. Thin rays were cast upon the mounts of blankets and pillows Alec currently resided in. His knees curled up to his chest and his black strands splayed across the pillows. His breathing slowly became more rapid and deep; his eyelashes grazing his cheeks as he cracked his lids open. Seeing nothing but colourful orbs and only hearing a pleasant thumping sound, he allowed his mind to stay fuzzy for a few more minutes until he allowed his arms and legs to pull away from his body in a stretch and let his joints pop and crack. As he raised his head he became more aware of his surrounding and tried to ignore the thundering headache that lay behind his eyes by listening to the thumps that resounded through his head.

He threw the blankets off of his body and sat up, he swung his legs to the side of the bed, gently holding his head in his hands for a minute before standing up and shuffling to his bag that rested on the dresser. Quickly pulling out the first clothes he could find he headed into the bathroom and turned the shower on, stripping while the room filled with steam.

After letting the water jets spray his body his mind started to clear up and the events from yesterday night came rushing back to him. Magnus had cheated on him, that much was painfully evident. His heart ached at the memory of seeing the two silhouettes laying side by side and he felt a salty liquid forming at the corners of his mouth. He was crying, through the last 18 hours Alec hadn't let a single tear slip, only giving out the simple facts to his daughter as well as Jace as mechanically as possible. But he felt his resolve quickly slipping away as he crouched on the shower floor and put his hands on the wall in front of him. Silently letting the tears roll down his cheeks, mixing with the hot water.

"Where did I go wrong..How could I have missed this?" Alec softly croaked out to himself, his voice scratchy and filled with desperation. After a few minutes he slowly stood back up, his mind calming to a more bearable level. He shut the water off, dried himself and got dressed. But as soon as he was faced with the notion of actually leaving the room and talking to people he felt like vomiting. Trudging back to his bed he casted a glance at his phone on the bed side table, but ignored it and layed back down into the warm comfort of his bed. Pushing his worries away he tried to call upon a sense of protection and soon enough, fell asleep.

"DADDY!" Annabel burst into the room with a cheeky smile on her face. She tumbled onto the bed and started jumping up and down excitedly, letting her arms fly wildly about. "Daddy wake up! Auntie says breakfasts's reeeeaadddy!" She giggled hysterically and raced back out of the room.

Alec sat up slowly, feeling even more groggy than before. His damp hair was sticking to his face and neck and he felt sweaty and gross. So much for an effective shower, he thought. He stepped out of the bedroom and was met with the sun shining through the hall windows. He covered his eyes with the back of his hand and slowly made his way into the kitchen. The warm scent of bacon filled his nose and he breathed in and out deeply before walking up to Clary, who was hurriedly flipping eggs and slipping fresh pieces of bread into the toaster. Her face was flushed a deep pink and her hair was a chaotic mess around her face.

" I hope she wasn't too much trouble?" asked Alec gently, a note of amusement lacing his words.

Clary groaned, wiping off the sweat from her forehead. "I am so not ready to have kids yet.."

"But honey, i'm pregnant." Jace's voice was raised above the collective sound of the kitchen and he had a large grin on his face. "Dammit Alec this is all your fault, I wanted to tell her I was expecting in a special way." Jace had a punishing look on his face but his eyes were sparkling with what soon turned into a large fit of laughter. Alec smiled along and reached for the plates in the cabinet above his head, going around and setting a place for each current family member in the house.

"Good morning to you too." Alec now too, was grinning like a mad man, with a flustered Clary dishing out eggs and bacon onto every bodies plates.

"Annabel sweetie could you pour everyone a glass of juice please?" Clary called out into the living room, which was connected to the kitchen with a large open archway.

"Coooming!" Annabel came racing into the kitchen, her bright red Flash shirt hanging to her knees.

"What superhero are we today huh?" Jace lifted Annabel onto his hip and she started giggling.

"Can't you see what i'm wearing? Daddy tell him!" She turned her excited face onto Alec. He walked over to her with a jokingly outraged look on his face.

"Well Jace. It's the mighty Flash of course! How could you forget?" Alec kissed Annabel on the nose and a warm smile stretched across his lips.

Jace bent on one knee and raised his left arm into the air "Oh how could I forget! Our mighty saviour Flash could you let us mere mortals see a test of your true power? Could you bestow us perhaps with a glass of orange juice for each?" As soon as Jace had finished his sentence Annabel raced into the kitchen in search of orange juice for her mission. When Jace raised back up, the door bell chimed through the house.

Alec put his hand on Jace's shoulder and flashed him a toothy smile. "I'll get it, you go make sure our Flash doesn't raid down the kitchens with her mighty powers." Jace nodded in response and jogged back into the kitchen, already switching back into character with Annabel.

Alec walked into the hall as the bell once again rang and placed his hand on the door handle, his face still holding a gentle smile. He pulled the door open and raised his eyes to see none other than an anxious pair of green and yellow ones. Alec's smile immediately fell from from his face and he turned incredibly pale within a span of seconds.

Magnus bane stood in his entire glory on the front step. His legs clad in a pair of tight grey skinnies and his chest covered in a deep purple v-neck. Black combat boots adorning his feet. His hair was in a haphazardly thrown together in a fohawk and his eyes were lined with nothing but black kohl.

"Alexander." That one word crashed down all the walls Alec had spent building up since he last saw Magnus. The word held so much desperation, relief and anxiety that it set Alec's teeth on edge. He clenched and unclenched his hands beside his side, completely unsure of the emotional swirl that was playing through his head. Anger, hurt and sadness all battled for dominance as he stared into Magnus's eyes.

Alec took a step backwards and at the same time Jace came stalking up behind Alec with a furious look on his face, obviously desperately trying to keep himself calm and from pounding Magnus in the jaw.

"Magnus.. I think you'd better go." Jace calmly spoke.

"Please, I just want to talk to Alec.. Please." Magnus's voice was pleading but Alec refused to meet his eyes again, keeping them glued to the hardwood floor. "Alec, please I am so sorry. Please, look at me." Magnus voice completely cracked up as a few single tears streamed down his cheeks.

Alec felt nothing but a dense clench in his heart, his mind buzzing and his breathing rapidly speeding up. He locked his jaw tightly together and his eyes became blurry.

Jace's face softened with pity and sympathy. "Magnus, right now is not the r time."

"Daddy?" Annabel's small frame appeared in the hall way. Magnus face sparked with hope and longing as he stepped forward. However Alec's mind switched to anger in need to protect Annabel. This man had hurt him, and right now he couldn't let him anywhere near Annabel. He shot his arm in front of Magnus's face and took a steady stance as he looked Magnus dead in the eye, with what hopefully was more cold and unfeeling than he felt.

"Leave." Was all that Alec said before he turned around and quickly stalked over to Annabel, gently picking her up and carrying her in his arms into his bedroom.

Magnus practically tried to run after Alec but Jace held back Magnus's tall frame with strong arms. "Stop it Magnus."

He was oblivious to his surroundings. "Let me see her! She's my fucking daughter! LET ME SEE HER!" Magnus lashed out and screamed as tears now freely fell from his eyes. "LET ME GO! I NEED TO SEE HER!"

Whatever primary feeling was taking over Magnus's mind was making it hard for Jace to hold him back. "MAGNUS! STOP!" Jace thundered.

Magnus's eyes snapped to meet those of Jace's and all tension left his body, almost making him collapse to the ground if it weren't for Jace holding him up.

Jace took the lead of the situation and placed his hands on Magnus's shoulders, who's eyes were empty and void of anything.

"Go home Magnus, think this through. Neither of you are prepared to face this right now. Think of Annabel. I will come tomorrow evening to pick up some of Alec stuff" Magnus's head whipped up at that with pure panic. "For temporary purposes of course" Jace continued, putting Magnus panic mind slightly more at ease. Magnus gave him a weak nod before slowly turning around, and stalking out of the room.

Meanwhile Alec was sitting on the ground with Annabel tightly tucked into his chest, his tears spilling into her hair.

**AU: AH THE FEELS!**

**I really tried to make this chapter longer! And i'm going to slowly build up the length of the chapters as this story goes along so I can get used to it, and won't have to forcefully write sucky chapters. **

**PLEASE! EVEN IF YOU ARE JUST READING THIS WITHOUT AN ACCOUNT OR ANYTHING PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW :] Tell me what you think! I really appreciate every single review I get :)**

**PS. For the next chapter would you like me to do one focused mostly on Magnus? Or would you rather a chapter with lots of Alec and his family?**

**~ MalecFanatic07**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovelies! I do apologize for the delay but I hope this chapter makes up for it :) **

**Because i'm incredibly busy with school at the moment i've been writing in small intervals rather than long sittings. Thank you for all the amazing reviews! They are my main motivator!**

**Warning: MILD SWEARING**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

Magnus closed the door behind him with more force than necessary, the wooden frame rattling at the tug. Sinking to the floor he tucked his knees into his chest. His insides stood aflame and his mind was in a frenzy, desperately trying to rearrange his thoughts. He felt like such a fool, he'd been unethical to believe he would be listened to, let alone understood. But what had he expected? He deserved it. He'd gone in over his head, believing that there was no possibility that Alec would actually find out. It had been a distant reality, one that had yet to hit him full force. His life was balanced, he was happy. And in his head there had been no way that a one night stand would affect anything. But it hadn't been a one night stand, and it had affected him. In ways he had yet to imagine. Whenever the night ended he would always push it all to the back of his mind, only to resurface in moments of weakness and loneliness.

Alec was his all, he was perfect. Shy and timid yet strong and defiant, stubborn and brilliant. His stormy blue eyes, his pitch black hair. And the tears threatening to spill over his flushed cheeks.

No no no no, please no. Magnus dug deeper into himself, his knuckles white with tension. Shoulders trembling he tried to clear his mind, he needed to. Stop stop stop STOP!

The high pitched buzzer sliced the tense silence like a knife. His head snapped up and he stared hesitantly at the intercom above his head. He slowly stood up, his joints sore and tired as he pressed his finger to the red button attached to the com. Magnus cleared his dry throat.

"Yes...?" He realized his voice sounded weak, exhausted even.

"Magnus Bane I have been trying to call you for HOURS!"

Magnus Bane had not once in her life, stood her up. Even if it was simply lounging around his and Alec's apartment in their pajamas eating Ben n' Jerry's while watching Americas Next Top Model, with Magnus and Camille bantering back and forth about wrongly matched shoes, and color coordination that should be considered a crime in the fashion industry. Annabel would usually be with Alec in the kitchen, making sure he'd have a sufficient amount of flour in his hair before they served dinner in the living room. Nights like those, Camille knew, were the ones Magnus cherished most.

So whenever on one of those nights was interrupted by the shrill ring of Alec's cell phone, signaling him he was needed, Magnus would not be pleased. He'd try to hide his disappointed and annoyed complexion with snide remarks towards the TV, blaming his frustration on the poor performance of the models. She supposed that yes, they always ended up together by the end of the night, a mess of tangled limbs and rhythmic breathing, with Annabel asleep in her own room tucked under her Spider Man covers. But it was slowly chipping away at Magnus's patience. She remembered not even 2 months ago, when she walked in on the two throwing heated remarks at one another, dramatically worse than their usual disputes

_"You're rarely even ever home anymore! How do you think Annabel feels? How do you think I feel!" Magnus yelled. His hands were clenched at his sides, his teeth gritting in irritable anticipation for Alec's reply._

_Alec kept a steady gaze on Magnus, anger seeping into his eyes._

_"Now i'm the bad guy abandoning their family?! I was involved in this job when you met me Magnus! You were aware of the consequences!" Alec hissed._

_"I thought that would change Alexander! We have a child together! You can't keep running off and playing the hero while we only wait for you to get back!"_

_"Do not play that card on me Magnus, you are damn well aware of why I do this job. I do it for you and Annabel. I do it so you guys can grow up safe! Protected!"_

_Magnus composure slackened significantly at this, his eyes now only tired and exhausted. "We don't need you to rid the world of all evil, we need YOU. I need you to stop acting like a child and start taking some god damn responsibility for your family!" He was well aware he sounded like a scolding father, and his anger still drummed through his veins. _

_At that point Camille had heard enough, she wasn't supposed to hear any of it to begin with. She bounded down the steps of the apartment building still hearing Magnus's and Alec's bellowing voices resound through the building, an argument which she knew had been far from over._

So when she heard Magnus's hoarse voice crackling through the intercom, she been to say the least, alarmed. As soon as she heard the click of the front door signaling her allowed entrance, she rushed up the stairs, trying not to break her neck on the various odds and ends that litered the apartments hallways. She skidded to a stop before knocking on number 36, her soft voice hopefully offering some comfort to Magnus's state.

"Magnus honey open up, it's me." She could already hear the soft sniffling coming through the mahogany doors, signaling her of his distress. After a few moments waiting the door creaked open to reveal a dreadful looking Magnus. His purple V-neck fitted drably on his torso and his hair hung limp around his head, streaks of black running down his cheeks and puffy red agitated eyes. Camille slipped into the apartment and swiftly shut the door behind her, Magnus already collapsing into her in an embrace. She held him up as sobs wracked his body.

"What happened?" Camille asked gently, desperately trying not to strike a chord in Magnus.

Between sniffles and tears he managed to push a few words out of his parched throat.

"I scre..e...wed u..up so badly Camille." She guided him over to the couch and they sat down. "He must hate me now." Those last words came out in a squeak and he collapsed back into tears, clutching tightly at Camille's silk blouse.

After a half an hour of coaxing hum into a less panicked state she stoop up and reached towards the coffee table, snatching off a kleenex box and gingerly placing it in Magnus's hands.

"I'll be right back okay sweetie? I just need to make a quick call." She kissed him on top on his head and strolled towards the kitchen. When she looked up Chairman Meow was snuggling into Magnus and it lent her some reassurance of his comfort. She fished her phone out of her pocket and unlocked it, scrolling through her contact list until she came across Alec's number. Beside the series of digits a small square framed by white held a picture of Magnus and Alec from their trip to Paris. It was a typical cliché, the two of them embracing and Magnus's lips placed tenderly on Alec cheek. Whom shot a toothy smile towards the camera, a faint blush adorning his face. But it held warmth and love all the same. She pressed his number and put her phone towards her ear. While waiting for any sign of established contact she occasionally glanced into the living room, seeing Magnus and Chairman snuggled up in the same position she left them in. After being directed to voice mail three times in a row she decided to try Jace instead. Whom after the fifth ring finally picked up.

He spoke with the same carefree tone his voice always carried, and she could just imagine the grin plastered on his face.

"Camille, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

She scowled but her voice held a note of amusement.

"Please," she scoffed. "Calling you is far from pleasurable."

"Always so harsh. Anyways what's going on?"

Camille sighed and shot one last look into the living room before lowering her voice and pressing her phone closer to her ear. It offered little comfort of secrecy.

"Magnus is a wreck Jace, and considering Alec isn't anywhere to be found here, I thought you might have some intel as to what the hell is going on.."

There was a tense silence followed by a soft shutting of a door on the other line before Jace spoke up again. "Alec is no better. Look I don't want to be the one to tell you, that should be Magnus."

Camille was about to retort about the fact that Magnus was hardly conversational at the moment but Jace cut her off.

"When he is ready, of course. But to at least give you an idea of what you're handling here i'll just tell you the basics."

There was another silence.

"Magnus cheated on Alec"

Camille nearly choked. She held the phone to her chest and peeked around the corner at Magnus, now sleeping on the couch, his features soft and relaxed. His breathing finally evened out. She put the phone back to her ear.

Returning the phone to her ear she asked slowly, "are you sure?"

"Yes..." Jace sighed. The sound of chattering became louder at his end. "Look i've got to go now, i'll be there tomorrow night to pick up some of Alec's stuff so you might want to be there for Magnus in the next little while. These two have a lot to sort out."

And with that, the line went dead.

She shoved her phone back into her pocket and shook a hand through her hair. Exiting the kitchen she walked over to the couch, picking up a bright purple blanket from the leather armchair and carefully draping it over Magnus's body.

JACE'S HOUSE

"Alec.. Please you need to eat something substantial. You can't live off of chunky bars for the rest of your life.." Jace leaned against Alec's door, making a last ditch effort to get him to eat something that would actually help hid bodily functions, rather than trying to ease a starved stomach. The rain had started up again and was now softly pattering against the roof tiles, allowing for a more serene and calm setting. Alec, whom had shut himself into his room that morning and hadn't made an appearance since. Apart from bringing Annabel into the kitchen and reassuring her that it was going to be fine.

"Try me." His voice was hoarse and pained but it came out steadier than it had a few hours ago. Alec was currently curled up against the side of the bed on the floor, his head resting against the cool wood. The rooms walls were painted a deep blue, somber an dark, fitting to Alec's mood. His clothes and belongings were strewn around the room haphazardly, usually Alec would be horrified by the mess, urging himself to clean it up. A nervous tick which he'd obtained in his early college years, sharing a room with a guy who had disturbing attachment to Shojo manga, often wasting away long into the night feeding off of dry ramen noodles and Pepsi. His greasy slicked back hair and messy lifestyle steadily adding onto Alec's dislike of the guy. Thus constantly having to clean after him. Old habits die hard he supposed.

"Alec.. Camille called.. Magnus is a wreck. Maybe you should just tal.." But Jace never got to finish that sentence because Alec whipped the door open. His face contorted with anger, nails painfully digging into his palms. His hair hung in front of his blazing blue eyes.

"There is nothing to talk about." He spat, " he CHEATED on me Jace! He fucked another guy because what? He was lonely?!" Alec's face looked lost, like he was asking Jace why all of this was happening. "I love him, but I don't know if I can ever find it in me to forgive him. " His voice broke at the end, but he was at lack of tears.

Jace held his brother close, for now, that's all he could do.

_**AU: That concludes this chapter, I hoped you guys liked the change of POV. Also the little history bits thrown in here and there. **_

_**Please Review! I'd really appreciate it!**_

-MalecFanatic07


End file.
